


The Price of Power

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vir thinks of what he’d do in Londo’s place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of 31 January 2016 drabbles.

The Price of Power 

Vir knew he _should_ understand Londo but he didn’t. 

Londo had it made here. As an ambassador, he enjoyed a rather high status and hardly anyone ever tried to kill him. Vir would have considered himself the luckiest Centauri around if he had all that Londo did. 

He actually did consider himself quite lucky to be Londo’s aide. 

When Londo wasn’t screaming about how hard his life was, that is. 

He smiled to himself and imagined Londo being Emperor and him being his most trusted advisor. Would Londo complain even more then? 

Being an ambassador’s aid was enough for him.


End file.
